No todas son historias de amor
by Cari-Bum
Summary: No todos los herederos son afortunados de vivir historias de amor, la mayoría debe conformarse con tener un esposo o esposa de buena familia, pero sin amor entre ellos. Sin embargo, a veces, encuentran la manera de seguir juntos, sin embargo, a veces tienen una oportunidad de amar. One Shot.


**No todas son historias de amor**

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Esta será un One Shot de un personaje secundario, espero que aunque no sea de algún personaje principal, les agrade esta pequeña historia.

.

.

.

Estados Unidos era un país agradable para vivir, pero Jun Hee extrañaba su hogar. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraba su pequeño hermano, después de la casi boda ella tuvo que regresar al lugar que le correspondía, al lado de su esposo. Se encontraba en un pequeño estudio en la casa de gran tamaño donde vivía, revisando (Aunque no prestando atención realmente) unos papeles acerca de una de las fundaciones en las que participaba. Pero no lograba concentrarse, no podía sacarse la imagen de su hermano, desesperado sin saber qué hacer, qué camino tomar, además no podía olvidar la pregunta que él le hizo acerca de ese amor. Ella sabía que aquel hombre al que amo hace ya tantos años era feliz, su vida, aunque sencilla, era una vida que ella envidiaba pues a pesar de no tener tantos lujos, él había elegido qué camino tomar, mientras que ella…ella no había tenido opción alguna, su futuro fue designado por su madre, se casó con el hijo de alguien con quien su madre quería hacer negocios.

-Jun Hee-La joven alzo a mirada para encontrarse con su esposo quien se encontraba en la puerta. Han Kang, era todo un hombre de negocios. Ella espero en silencio a que continuara pues si se encontraba en su estudio es que algo tenía por decir.-Sang Rok ha llamado-Ella presto atención, la última vez que recibió llamada del Jung Sang Rok fue para informarle de la inminente boda que se llevaría a cabo entre Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung.-Al parecer algo ocurre con tu hermano- Jun Hee se puso de pie de inmediato. Sin embargo se detuvo casi al instante, no podía viajar a Corea, su esposo tenía una serie de eventos que requerían su presencia, ella, como buena esposa, debía estar a su lado. –Ve-Dijo Kang adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa.

-¿Qué dirán cuando aparezcas sin tu esposa a los eventos la próxima semana?- Dijo ella sin emoción alguna

-No importa, yo lo controlare, ve, tu hermano te necesita- Jun Hee miro a Han Kang, noto que él estaba determinado a que ella fuera con su hermano, por ello decidió no seguir discutiendo. Asintió y después salió del estudio

-Puedes ir en el avión privado-Dijo él, ella se detuvo.

-Gracias- Murmuro antes de seguir su camino. Llego a su habitación. La habitación que compartía con Han Kang. Ambos eran buenos manteniendo las apariencias. Saco una maleta y comenzó a empacar cosas básicas, cuando se dirigió a su tocador, noto que ahí se encontraban ya listos sus papeles para poder salir del país. Siempre que encontraba ese tipo de detalles por parte de su esposo nunca sabía que pensar. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió empacando. Una hora después, recorría los pasillos de su casa.

-Jun Hee-Escucho que Han Kang la detenía. La miro un momento, con duda-Por favor si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme- Ella asintió y le dedico una ligera sonrisa la cual el correspondió de igual forma. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Mientras iba en camino al aeropuerto, pudo comunicarse con Sang Rok, la situación era preocupante, al parecer Geum Jan Di había desaparecido, Jun Hee sabía que todo era obra de su madre, pero también sabía que si Jan Di no quería ser encontrada, sería muy complicado. Además, debía ver a su hermano, de acuerdo a lo informado por Sang Rok, el joven Jun Pyo se encontraba destrozado.

El avión privado despego, Jun Hee miro hacia la ventana, despidiéndose momentáneamente de Estados Unidos. Tomo su bolso y encontró que alguien había metido ahí una pequeña libreta, la abrió y encontró una nota.

 _Jun Hee, en esta libreta encontraras algunos detectives privados, Sang Rok me explico un poco de lo sucedido, tal vez alguno de ellos te pueda ayudar. Han Kang_

Jun Hee no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Su esposo era un hombre extraño. Desde que lo conoció, ambos se trataron con cordialidad, ambos sabían cuál era su destino y también sabían que nada podrían hacer para evitarlo, llegaron a un acuerdo de aparentar. Ese acuerdo verbal era lo único que los mantenía unidos, o eso pensaba ella. Todo en su relación era complicado, no es que Han Kang no fuera un buen hombre. Aunque era distante con ella, había ocasiones en que le mostraba pequeños detalles de afecto, a veces le mentía a ella diciéndole que necesitaba ir a Corea a hacer negocios cuando la realidad era que él sabía que ella extrañaba a su hermano, o simplemente quería ir a casa. Nunca le impedía que viajara a donde ella quisiera. Debía admitir que era un hombre atractivo, muestra de ello eran todas las veces en que asistían a galas o eventos, más de una mujer soltera buscaba su atención mientras que las mujeres casadas lo admiraban desde una distancia prudente. Pero ella nunca había visto que él respondiera a dichas atenciones, ella tenía el presentimiento que a pesar de la naturaleza de su matrimonio, él nunca la había engañado.

Ella tampoco había engañado a su esposo. Sin embargo intentaba mantenerse un poco alejada de él. Al principio, él intentaba que fueran amigos pero Jun Hee no se encontraba dispuesta a una amistad, el dejo de intentarlo. Era serio, incluso a veces era frio con ella. Pero ella era de la misma manera.

Un matrimonio arreglado solo trae desgracia a los involucrados, a menos que la pareja sea lo suficientemente afortunada para enamorarse. Pero ella no era afortunada.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a Corea, jamás se imaginó encontrar a su hermano en aquel estado, tan desesperado, parecía sin vida. Esa misma noche recibió una llamada, su hermano se encontraba en la estación de policía, fue por él. Cuando regresaron a casa ella intentaba hablar con él pero simplemente el no escuchaba. Aquella noche lo escucho gritar en sueños. _"No te vayas…Jan Di…dijiste que me amabas…Jan Di…"_ Ella quería llorar. No podía creer lo que su madre había hecho. Song Woo Bin le había enviado un mensaje cuando ella le pregunto si había buscado a Jan Di, pero el príncipe de la mafia respondió que Geum Jan Di no quería ser encontrada pues no la había encontrado. Tomo la libreta que Han Kang le había dejado y llamo a uno de los detectives quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar. Solo quedaba esperar. Era de madrugada pero ella no podía dormir, los gritos de su hermano no la dejaban dormir. Su teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?-Respondió ella con voz ronca

-Jun Hee ¿Estas bien?-

-Kang-La chica se sorprendió un poco del tono de voz de su esposo, sonaba preocupado.-No del todo-Admitió

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Le paso algo?-Pero ella no respondió, no sabía que decir.-Escucha Jun Hee, encontraras la manera de ayudarlo, se fuerte- Ella sonrió ante las palabras de aliento de Han Kang.

-Gracias- Respondió ella

-Duerme un poco, si necesitas algo llámame-

-Lo haré-Dijo ella antes de terminar la llamada

Decidió hacer caso a su esposo y dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Jun Hee se encontraba desesperada, su hermano no quería comer de nuevo, a este paso, terminaría en el hospital. Sang Rok la alejo de la habitación de su hermano

-Dime que haremos-Pidió ella, pero en cambio Sang Rok la llevo a una habitación en una parte alejada de la mansión en la que vivían, lo que encontró en aquella habitación la dejo en estado de shock, era su padre….su padre…pero no era posible, él había muerto, ella recordaba ir al funeral, despidiéndose de su progenitor…Jun Hee se vino abajo, lloro, de sorpresa, de enojo, de felicidad, todo mezclado. Su padre estaba vivo.

A ella le parecieron horas, pero por fin se había controlado un poco. No necesitó explicación alguna, sabía quién estaba detrás de todo, su madre, así que decidió enfrentarla.

Sin embargo, ella jamás imagino la respuesta de su madre, eso solo la enfureció más. ¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía sentimientos en absoluto? ¿Era un ser humano? Sin embargo Jun Hee se sintió mal cuando su hermano se enteró, el no debió escuchar nada, sobre todo tomando en cuenta como se encontraba.

Jun Hee se dedicó a cuidar un poco a su hermano y a su padre. Intentaba ser fuerte, Jun Pyo parecía un poco más estable, pero no podía estar completamente segura, todo podía cambia de un momento a otro. Se encontraba con su padre, leyendo un libro, cuando una llamada la hizo salir de inmediato al hospital, la llamada era de Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo había tenido un accidente y se encontraba en el hospital, cuando ella llego se sorprendió de encontrar a Geum Jan Di. Sin embargo se alegró pues eso significaba que Jan Di amaba a su hermano, eso significaba que su madre la había alejado de Jun Pyo. Por ello cuando la vio llegar al hospital para minutos después retirarse, no pudo más. Dijo todo lo que pensaba, dijo en voz alta que consideraba culpable a su madre de aquel accidente. Le dijo que ella no conocía a su propio hijo. Podía sentir las miradas sorprendidas del resto del F4 y de Geum Jan Di. Cuando Kang Hee Soo se marchó, ella se sentó a llorar un poco, pudo notar que Jan Di se alejaba. Jun Pyo salió de la sala de operaciones pero aún quedaba esperar a que despertará. Jun Hee decidió ir a dormir un poco, Geum Jan Di se quedaría con Jun Pyo.

Pero cuando llego a casa, los acontecimientos del día hicieron que Jun Hee se desmoronara. Lloro con desesperación. No tenía a quien llamar, a diferencia de su hermano, ella no tenía amigos, ella no tenía a nadie. Sin saber porque, tomo su teléfono, busco entre sus contactos y llamo.

-¿Jun Hee?-Al segundo timbrazo había respondido

-Kang-Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

-Jun Hee ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas herida?-

-Ani…Jun Pyo….-Pero la chica no pudo continuar pues el llanto comenzó de nuevo. Escucho como Kang llamaba a alguien, su asistente. _"Cancela la reunión"_ –Kang-

-Aquí estoy-dijo el de inmediato-Acabo de ver la noticia del accidente de tu hermano-

-No es solo eso…-Susurro la chica, pero no quería decirle por teléfono todo lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el fuera la persona adecuada a quien decirle lo que ocurrió.

-Hey hey, tranquila, escucha, tu hermano se pondrá bien, no sé qué más sucede en estos momentos, pero por favor tranquilízate, tu hermano te necesita-La voz de Kang logro calmarla un poco, al menos lo suficiente para responder.

-Lo hare-

Ambos permanecieron en el teléfono, en silencio. Jun Hee encontró tranquilidad en el silencio de Kang, por fin después de tantos días no se sintió tan sola.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí-

-Bien, ¿Aún necesitas que me quede un rato más?-

-Si-Dijo ella recostándose en la cama.-Kang…-

-Dime-

-Cuéntame algo-

-Ummm-

-No puedo dormir-

-Bueno…veamos…cuando era niño…en mi primer viaje a Italia, un día, cuando mis padres se encontraban en una reunión de negocios, me escape de mi niñera, y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, mientras caminaba encontré una galería, "Galleria degli Uffizi"…-

-¿De ahí viene tu amor por el arte italiano?-

-Creí que no lo habías notado-La chica sonrió con ternura, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el continuara con su historia-Sin embargo no entre…la niñera me encontró antes de que pudiera entrar, y para que no le contara a mis padres que me había escapado, me compro un _gelato_ , lamentablemente al día siguiente partimos de _Firenze_ a Londres, por lo tanto pasaron al menos otros tres años para que pudiera finalmente entrar. El arte que encontré me dejo impresionado, fui tres días seguidos a la Galleria, compre libros de arte y visite más museos. Cuando regrese a Corea, compre un pequeño kit de pintura para principiantes, pero mi primer y único intento por crear una pintura decente fueron en vano- Jun Hee rió un poco, imaginándose a Han Kang de pequeño intentando pintar. De pronto Jun Hee bostezó-Creo que será mejor que te deje descansar Jun Hee-

-Gracias Kang-Respondió ella

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-Dijo ella antes de terminar la llamada con su esposo. Se durmió al instante, soñando con un niño pequeño intentando entrar a diferentes museos.

.

.

.

Jun Hee dividía su tiempo entre su padre y su hermano, su madre estaba fuera del país, lo que sorprendió a Jun Hee es que según el secretario Jung, su madre no se encontraba trabajando, había rentado una cabaña en Holanda y se había encerrado en ella. Le leía a su padre, visitaba a Jun Pyo esperando a que despertará, y finalmente regresaba a casa. El segundo día se encontraba exhausta emocionalmente. Su hermano no despertaba, tenía preocupados a todos. Su padre tampoco mostraba mejoría últimamente. Se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba en su habitación, no pudo más, se abandonó de nuevo en el llanto, un llanto de lastima. ¿De que servía el dinero si su padre y su hermano ni siquiera estaban despiertos? No escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, por ello se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su esposo

-¿Kang?-Dijo la chica

-Deh, llora Jun Hee, no guardes nada-

Como si de una orden se tratara, la chica dejo salir las lágrimas mientras buscaba refugio en el pecho de su esposo. Él, por su parte, la abrazaba, acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente y de vez en cuando le decía palabras de aliento. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero Jun Hee se sentía más tranquila. Se separó de Kang. Han Kang saco un pañuelo de su saco y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su esposa. Para él, Jun Hee siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Incluso en su matrimonio arreglado, ella hizo de todo para evitar llorar.

-Lamento no haber venido antes-Dijo Han Kang-Quería venir desde el día que llamaste pero un poco de papeleo me lo impidió

-No te preocupes-Dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?-

-No ha despertado-

-Ya veo. Tranquila, despertará-

-Gracias- Llamaron a la puerta segundos después alguien abrió la puerta. Era Sang Rok.

-Señorita, señor-Dijo antes de dar una reverencia.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Dijo preocupada Jun Hee

-Ninguna novedad por parte del joven Jun Pyo, sin embargo, respecto al otro tema, al parecer el doctor encontró signos de respuesta cerebral- Jun Hee asintió esperanzada, Sang Rok se marchó. Han Kang permaneció en silencio no entendiendo completamente que ocurría.

-Ven-Dijo Jun Hee tomando su mano. Kang no hizo ninguna pregunta y la siguió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que, el supuso, daba a una habitación. Jun Hee soltó su mano y entró. Han Kang la siguió segundos después.

Nada lo preparo para lo que vio. Han Kang no sabía si reír o simplemente mantenerse callado, Jun Hee se encontraba sentada en una cama donde otra persona yacía con varios tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo. Jun Hee tomaba la mano de su padre, pero era imposible, Han Kang escucho la noticia de su muerte, se presentó en el funeral, sin embargo era real, en aquella cama se encontraba su suegro. Han Kang no sabía que pensar, sin embargo, segundos después, se preguntó cómo había sobrellevado toda la situación Jun Hee. La miro, ella soltó la mano de su padre

-Mi padre no murió, pero cayó en coma, y mi madre-Dijo ella con desprecio-Mi madre lo oculto, anuncio su muerte al mundo y lo mantuvo oculto, porque era demasiado para su orgullo-

Han Kang sabía que Kang Hee Soo era una mujer de cuidado, él sabía que el matrimonio entre él y Jun Hee fue propuesto por ella, el padre de la chica simplemente accedió a la petición. En el pasado año, había escuchado tantas cosas que hacía ella con tal de que Goo Jun Pyo se separará de la chica que amaba (Sang Rok era un buen informante). Sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de elevar su estatus, pero esto era demasiado. Miro a Jun Hee horrorizado, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada de tristeza

-Te casaste con una mujer cuya madre mato a su esposo ante el mundo y lo oculto, este casado con una mujer cuya madre hizo de todo con tal de separar su hijo de la mujer que ama- Dijo ella

-Sí, pero me case con una mujer que es capaz de todo por proteger a su pequeño hermano, por proteger a los amigos de su hermano y a la mujer que ama su hermano, me case con la mujer que se avergüenza de las malas acciones de su madre. Me case con una mujer maravillosa- Jun Hee lo abrazo, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Han Kang devolvió su abrazo.

-Vamos-

Ambos durmieron aquella noche en los brazos del otro, en los años que llevaban de matrimonio casi no habían tenido contacto, sin embargo, esa noche, Jun Hee prefirió dormir bajo el cobijo de los brazos de su esposo, quien no se lo negó.

.

.

.

-Jun Pyo ha despertado-Dijo Jun Hee cuando colgó el teléfono mientras ella y su esposo desayunaban

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas? Debes visitarlo en el hospital- Jun Hee asintió, sin embargo se encontraba en un dilema, a Jun Pyo no le agradaba Han Kang. – Me quedare con tu padre a leerle un poco, ve-Ella sonrió, nunca había notado que tanto conocía su manera de ser y su forma de pensar. Se puso de pie, beso su mejilla y se marchó.

Las cosas no salieron bien, su hermano no recordaba a Jan Di, le dolía mucho ver a aquella joven tan destrozada. El doctor había dicho que debían darle tiempo. Esa tarde llegó a la mansión Goo y entro a su habitación donde encontró a Han Kang hablando en Ingles, un poco exaltado.

-Pero la construcción iba a terminar el próximo mes…¿Cómo que la constructora no le ha pagado a los trabajadores? Investiguen y envíenme un informe, yo trataré de viajar hoy mismo o mañana en la mañana- Lanzo el teléfono a la cama un poco frustrado, tomo asiento y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Jun Hee-Dijo Han Kang sorprendido-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?-

-Ha despertado pero está sufriendo de pérdida parcial de memoria-

-¿Perdida parcial de memoria?-

-No recuerda a Geum Jan Di…su novia- Han Kang asintió. No era justo, pobre de Jun Pyo, estaba sufriendo demasiado-Kang ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Un problema con la construcción de un Hotel en Florida, tendré que viajar, lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, agradezco que vinieras-

-Soy tu esposo-Dijo el en voz baja-Debo estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas- Jun Hee no respondió. Él se acercó y beso su frente, después se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. No habían pasado dos horas desde su partida, Jun Hee ya lo extrañaba, su presencia la había confortado cuando más lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Jun Hee recibió una llamada de parte de la asistente de Han Kang, su esposo tuvo que desviar su vuelo a Alemania donde iba a firmar un acuerdo de negocios. Jun Hee sabía que ambos negocios requerían de acción inmediata, tanto el problema en el hotel de Florida como el negocio en Alemania, por ello decidió ayudar a su esposo.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas después, Jun Hee entraba a su casa en Estados Unidos, se encontraba feliz pero agotada, por fin el problema con el Hotel de Florida se había resuelto. Entro a la casa y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación. Cuando entro se sorprendió demasiado pues en la habitación, se encontraba Han Kang, sin entender los motivos, se lanzó a sus brazos con una sonrisa. Han Kang sonrió de manera cálida

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jun Hee, sabía que eras buena en los negocios- Ella le abrazo con más fuerza, su madre siempre decía que su lugar era ser una buena esposa, sin embargo, el hecho de poder ayudar a Kang una semana antes y tener su aprobación era maravilloso. Se separaron, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo fue el negocio en Alemania?-Pregunto ella

-Excelente, deberíamos salir a celebrarlo.-Dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás del oído de Jun Hee.-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?-

-Al parecer ha podido recordar a Jan Di, lo cual me alegra, si no la recordaba pronto, te juro que iba a darle una buena patada-

-No lo dudo-Dijo riendo Kang.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en una terraza privada, muchas luces alumbraban el lugar, ambos comían, reían y bebían un poco de vino.

-Ahora es tu turno-Dijo Han Kang- Cuéntame algo vergonzoso- Ella rio más, aunque sabía que era justo, después de que Kang le contará de aquella vez en que en una fiesta, confundió a la esposa del anfitrión con su hija e intento coquetear con ella. En su defensa, era muy joven, 16 años, y la esposa de aquel señor tendría unos 23 años mientras el lucia de 40 y tantos.

-Veamos…-Dijo ella dando un sorbo a la copa de vino-Cuando tenía 17 años, me escape de los guardias de seguridad que siempre me seguían en Francia. Fui a una fiesta, sin embargo, de pronto detuvieron la música y encendieron las luces, los guardias me habían encontrado, todos me corrieron de inmediato, para mi mala suerte, aquel día había varios compañeros de la escuela, nunca me dejaron olvidar aquel incidente-

-No cabe duda, eras una rebelde total-

-No es verdad-

-Claro que sí- Ambos rieron más. Jun Hee se sentía tan cómoda en compañía de Kang. Desde que la consoló aquel día, siempre estaba presente, aunque fuera por medio de llamadas telefónicas, era un hombre bastante comprensivo.

Goo Jun Hee había dejado caer la barrera que pusiera años atrás cuando contrajo matrimonio con Han Kang.

-¿Vamos a casa?-Dijo Jun Hee.

-Claro-Respondió él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, y estuvieron en su habitación. Ambos se cambiaron y se acostaron en la cama. Han Kang estaba acostumbrado a que Jun Hee lo alejara, sin embargo, esto no sucedió, la joven lo abrazo y se dispuso a dormir. Kang no dijo nada, se encontraba confundido. Pudo sentir como Jun Hee dormía plácidamente.

Han Kang miro a su esposa dormir. Acaricio su rostro suavemente, siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa. Recordaba el día en que la conoció, fue una cena con los padres de ambos. Aun recordaba la mirada ausente de la chica, sus ojos carentes de vida eran un enorme contraste con la belleza de la chica. Han Kang recordaba la pena que había sentido aquel día años atrás. Él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, pero ella nunca supo que él también amaba a otra mujer, sin embargo su historia era incluso más trágica. Se enamoró, locamente de la hija del dueño de una cadena de súper mercados en Alemania. Ambos se conocieron cuando sus padres hacían negocios, se enamoraron, comenzaron una relación. Sin embargo unos meses después, ella fue a esquiar con sus amigos. Hubo una avalancha, ella y otros tres amigos y amigas murieron aquel día. Kang se deprimió. Sus padres aprovecharon aquella depresión para comprometerlo con Goo Jun Hee. Por supuesto él no se opuso. A pesar de la tristeza aun latente por Gabriele Schulze, él intento formar alguna clase de vínculo con Jun Hee, pero ella siempre lo alejo. Con el pasar de los meses, el comenzó a comprenderla, a conocerla en silencio. Ahora podía decir cuando la chica extrañaba su hogar, cuando extrañaba a su hermano. El siempre intento no mostrarse muy abierto después de sufrir el rechazo a cualquier clase de vínculo por parte de ella, sin embargo, tomo cariño por ella. Cariño que se convertiría en otra cosa con el pasar de los meses, se enamoró de ella, pero sabía perfectamente que debía alejarse de ella, darle su espacio. No por ello su enamoramiento disminuyo. Hizo todo lo posible por darle pequeñas alegrías en aquel matrimonio que, él sabía perfectamente, para ella era una especie de castigo o prisión. Sin embargo, semanas atrás, cuando lo llamo, escucharla tan vulnerable, quiso volar de inmediato y estar a su lado, pero los negocios lo impidieron. Sin embargo después de tanto tiempo, él tenía esperanza. Una muy pequeña esperanza donde ella poco a poco abriría su corazón y tal vez, podría corresponder aunque fuera en menor medida, sus sentimientos. Con esos pensamientos y una leve esperanza para el futuro, Han Kang se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

No había regresado a Corea, a pesar de que Jun Hee quería estar con su padre, decidió ayudarle a Kang en algunos proyectos que tenía. Estaba atardeciendo, ambos se encontraban en casa, disfrutando de las habilidades culinarias de Han Kang cuando el teléfono sonó. Jun Hee respondió.

-Oh, Jun Pyo-Le hizo una seña a su esposo y se retiró a hablar con su hermano. La relación entre ambos había mejorado bastante, Kang sabía que debía ser paciente. Jun Hee regreso cuando su esposo lavaba los trastes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Kang al notar la mirada contrariada de su esposa

-Jun Pyo ha decidido venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y recuperar la empresa-

-Wow, visionario-Respondió Kang

-Sin embargo no está seguro de cuánto dinero puede gastar en estos momentos-

-No debe preocuparse, puedo pagar su colegiatura y un departamento si eso es lo que le preocupa- Jun Hee no respondió, por lo cual Kang la miro. Jun Hee parecía confundida

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunto ella-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, con mi hermano?-

-Jun Hee eres mi esposa…-

-Fue un matrimonio por negocios- Eso le dolió a Kang

-Lo sé-Dijo en tono molesto-Pero no por ello debo ser indiferente, no por ello debo odiarte o algo parecido, me preocupo por ti y por tu hermano. He visto el daño que tus padres te hicieron, vi el daño que estuvieron a punto de hacer a Jun Pyo, quiero ayudarlos si es posible-Jun Hee permaneció en silencio-¿Podemos intentarlo? Ser amigos…no lo sé…-Dijo en un susurro Kang.

Jun Hee no sabía que pensar, para ella era claro que su esposo era un buen hombre, si hubiera sido cualquier otro heredero, simplemente la habría engañado con muchas mujeres desde el principio, no la habría apoyado en las últimas semanas o incluso la habría juzgado por las acciones de sus padres. Pero Kang no era así, Jun Hee había comenzado a sentir cosas que no estaba segura de querer sentir. Tenía miedo, pero era hora de enfrentar su miedo.

-No estoy segura si solo quiera ser tu amiga-

-Seremos lo que tú quieras que seamos-Propuso Kang. Jun Hee lo miro, hablaba en serio. Ella simplemente asintió, decidió ser valiente, se acercó y beso a su esposo, como nunca lo había besado antes. Sabía que ese beso solo traería nuevas oportunidades y cosas buenas a su vida. No se arrepentiría.

Tal vez no era un "felices para siempre", porque su historia no era precisamente una historia de amor, pero era el comienzo de una nueva vida, de nuevas oportunidades. Jun Hee sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que algún día amaría a Han Kang como su hermano amaba a Jan Di, pero por el momento, el amor que comenzaba a sentir era suficiente.

.

.

.

A/N. Me gusta escribir de personajes secundarios, pero me di cuenta que Jun Hee también merecía una pequeña historia. Siempre que emparejo a Jun Hee con alguien es con "Han Kang" debido a que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de 49 days jejeje.

Nos leemos pronto,

Cari.

Mensaje especial: Patricia Bustos, no tengo cuenta a la cual responderte tus comentarios, me gustaría tener un medio por el cual comunicarme contigo. Gracias


End file.
